


Nobody's Darling

by tinknevertalks



Series: Candyfloss Fluff [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions James/Helen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A quiet moment in the Sanctuary between Nikola and Helen.





	Nobody's Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be writing fluff recently. Enjoy!

It was a quiet morning in Hollow Earth's Sanctuary, and Nikola was enjoying the peace. Helen had sent Will and Henry over to Praxis, sick of their moping – Erika and Abby had been tasked with a run up to the surface, as their connection to Helen wasn't as obvious – and there was no immediate catastrophe to take up Helen's time. He had her all to himself.

“Nikola, darling, what are you doing?” she asked, touching his elbow.

His grin faltered minutely, and if Helen hadn't been looking at him she'd have missed it. But he carried on as if nothing had happened. “I am watching the glorious day we have been given, and enjoying the silence.”

She blinked. “Ok.” A breath. A smile. “It is nice not hearing others.”

“Or worrying about interruptions,” he added, smirking. He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “We have the whole house to ourselves,” he whispered enticingly, “and you look delectable.”

Her eyes glittered with mirth, “And what do you suggest we do… darling?” She saw his eyes flicker. “What is it?” she asked, smiling but worried.

Nikola shook his head, not meeting her gaze. “Nothing.”

“Honestly Nikola, you can tell me all the things you’d like to do with me, describe in salacious detail and you can’t explain why you’re reacting so badly to… to…” Her shoulders slumped. “Why are you reacting?”

His gripped tightened, and Helen was almost surprised by the hug, and the kiss on her head, but it didn’t distract her. And he knew it. “I hate being called darling.”

She leant back on his arm to look at his face, almost laughing, “What?”

Nikola shook his head, and looked over her shoulder. “It’s what you used to call James.” Helen’s eyebrows went up, silently urging him on. “And I’m not a darling.”

She nodded. “No, you’re not.” She grinned. “An irritant, yes…” He kissed her cheek, laughing with her. “An annoyance too,” she continued as he teased her ear lobe.

“I remember being called God a few times last night,” he purred, his fingers brushing the top of her bum. “And even a few prayers sent my way.” He kissed her lips, she nipped his.

“Ego driven vampire,” she crooned. “Dearest?” His lip curled. “Sweetpea?”

His features scrunched up in distaste. “Do we really need terms of endearment at our age?”

She sighed contentedly, “No, I suppose we don’t,” before his mouth descended on hers again.

(He never complains when she slips and call him ‘love’.)


End file.
